Snap, Goes Kelly's Sanity
by Descendent
Summary: The brotherhood try to find out where Freddy is, while torturing Kelly all the way Takes place after Night on the Town.


Snap, Goes Kelly's Sanity   
--------------  
  
This is the third story in the cycle, (Follows Pietro's Challenge I, and II, as well as Night on the Town.) Hope Y'all enjoy.  
  
Summary: The Brotherhood drive Kelly nut's and try to figure out where the hell Freddy is.  
  
Dedication: This one goes to Todd Fan. You've been a great help and I thank you for the reviews on all my stories. Red Witch, you've been a big inspiration. And all my other fans, You guys rock!!!  
  
Disclaimer: If you believe I own all this crap (with the exception of the idea) I have a bridge in Brooklyn I'm looking to unload.  
--------------  
  
Bayville High  
  
************  
  
"So you guys have no clue where the Hell Freddy is?" Pietro asked, rubbing his neck.  
  
"Yep." Todd said as he caught a fly.  
  
"What the heck did you say to him, slime-ball?" Lance asked as he ran his hand through his hair.  
  
"I just made an idle threat." Todd said as he continued to catch flies.  
  
"Heads up guys." Tabitha crowed, "Here comes Slappy!" They turned to see a very irate, very bald Principle Kelly.  
  
"What's happnin, Captain?" Pietro said, trying to hold in the laughter, and failing miserably.  
  
"I don't know how I woke up in the middle of the woods, completely bald. But I do know that you degenerates had something to do with it." Kelly said in a low voice, trying to intimidate them. "And when I find some evidence, all your asses are out of here."   
  
"Watch you mouth, Kelly." Lance said as he put his hands over Todd's ears. "There are little ears present."  
  
"Get your friggin hands off of me." Todd yelled as he broke away. Lance smirked as Kelly gave him a stone cold look. "uhhh... Exit stage left!" Lance shouted as he and the rest of the brotherhood took of down the hall, leaving Kelly alone, and bald in the hallway.  
  
"Why?" Kelly muttered, as he walked into his office.  
  
*************  
  
Russia  
  
:Tell us who you are American Pig!: The Russian guard snapped. (:: Means its translated from whatever language is dominate)  
  
"I CAN'T UNDERSTAND YOU!!!" Fred cried, strapped down to strange looking device. The guard nodded to a man positioned behind the device. The man threw a switch and a thousands volts of electricity ran through the trapped Blob.  
  
:Talk, Damn you! TALK!!!:  
  
"Do it again! That felt good!" Fred shouted. This continued for hours. Finally the guard hung his head, pulled out his gun and blew his brains out. "Great, now I'm never going to get out of here."  
  
*************  
  
Bayville High, Lunch Period  
  
"So how did you to manage to get Kelly into the woods and shave him?" Pietro asked over the "Taco's" the school was serving for lunch.  
  
"More importantly, how did you get Keys to my Jeep?" Lance asked seriously.  
  
" We laced his drink with sleeping pills. And I had a set made." Tabitha said as she pulled them out. Lance grabbed the Keys and promptly swallowed them. "That's sick..." She replied, staring at him.  
"If it keeps you from taking my Jeep, I'll sponge bath Freddy." Lance stated.  
  
"Speaking of him, where is the tub of lard?" Lance said.  
  
"I have no clue." Tabitha replied as she chucked a Taco at a certain furry ex-boyfriend.  
  
"Ahhh, Vat the Hell!?!" Kurt shouted. He glanced over to where Tabitha was sitting. She immediately put on the Angel routine. "God, Vhy did I ever go out with her?" Kurt mumbled.  
  
"Nice shot." Todd said under his breath.  
  
"Thanks."   
  
*************  
  
Kelly sighed as he walked to his car. He was covered in blue paint. "Damn them." Kelly thought to himself, as he saw his car. It was completely stripped of the paint. The tires were missing and it was on the roof. He got out his cell phone out began to dial a number. "Hello? Joe's crane service? Yea, I got another job at Bayville High for you. Thanks. Bye." He turned to wait for the Crane when he was clubbed from behind.  
  
"Nice work." Lance said as he and Pietro picked up the unconscious Kelly and tossed him into a crate.  
  
"Thank you." Tabitha said as she nailed the crate shut. "You got the proper postage this time?"  
  
"Yea." Pietro said as they loaded the crate onto the back of the Jeep. "Lets go. The last flight leaves in 20 minutes."  
  
*************  
  
China, The Great Wall  
  
"Wha..." Kelly said as he held his head as he woke up. "Where am I?" He got up and looked around. "BROTHERHOOOOOODDD!!!" He screamed in rage as he realized where he was.   
  
**************  
  
Well there's the next part in this cycle. Hope y'all liked it. Reviews are an excellent way to get your opinions across. Hint, Hint. Wink. Wink.  
  
-Descendent. 


End file.
